birthday
by shinjishinyuki
Summary: Hari ini 30 Desember, ulang tahun Taehyung dan Seokjin ingin memberikan hadiah. a BTS taejin/vjin fanfiction, m for mature content (YAOI/maybe PWP)


Hari ini 30 Desember.

Taehyung masih terlelap ketika Seokjin membuka mata. Pelan, ia melepaskan pelukan Taehyung di pinggangnya, dibalas dengan erangan tak suka dan pelukan yang semakin erat. Seokjin pasrah, bagaimana bisa ia mengambil kue yang ia buat kemarin jika Taehyung tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Seokjin mencoba melepas lagi dan Taehyung lagi-lagi mengerang tak suka, kali ini tungkainya ikut memeluk Seokjin layaknya guling.

―yah, dia kan guling pribadinya Taehyung.

"T-Tae... lepas―uhh..." Seokjin menggeliat, menatap kekasihnya yang mulai membuka mata, mengerjapkannya pelan kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Seokjin dan memberi banyak kecupan. "Ge-geli Taeeee," Seokjin mulai merengek, ia mendorong pundak Taehyung.

Taehyung mendengus, memberikan satu gigitan pada leher Seokjin dan lelaki itu mendesah, meremat bajunya. Terkekeh, Taehyung melapaskan pelukannya. Ia mengecup bibir Seokjin yang mengerucut imut, berbisik selamat pagi dengan suara rendahnya, lalu mengusap surai coklat itu penuh sayang.

" _Happy birthday, big boy._ " Seokjin ikut mengecup bibir Taehyung.

Yang berulang tahun pun tertawa lalu kembali memeluk kekasihnya, berguling hingga Seokjin kini berada di atas tubuhnya, " _kiss me_."

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Seokjin segera mencium Taehyung, saling melumat dan menggigit. Beberapa kali melenguh ketika bibirnya mulai dimanja oleh Taehyung. Tautan itu terlepas dengan deru nafas Seokjin yang memburu. Yang lebih tua pun bangun, duduk diatas perut kekasihnya dan merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Taehyung hanya menatap dari bawah sembari mengusap lembut pinggang sempit kekasihnya. Seokjin turun dari perut Taehyung, kakinya mulai menapak lantai dan merajut langkah keluar kamar. Ditinggal sendiri, Taehyung kembali menyamankan posisi, dan menunggu apa yang akan Seokjin berikan padanya hari ini.

.::.

 _Birthday_

 _Written by shinjishinyuki_

 _A.N: Harusnya ini di post 30 Desember lalu, yah?_

 _Warn: PWP and typo(s)_

.::.

Seokjin membuka kulkas, meraih _cheesecake_ dengan lapisan _red velvet_ yang lembut. Ia mulai memasang hiasan coklat yang ia siapkan kemarin, merapikannya dan tersenyum melihat hasil kuenya.

Ia kemudian berjalan kearah ruang ganti apartemen mereka, berisi pakaian mereka yang tersusun rapi―berkat Seokjin. Lelaki itu berjalan kearah rak pakaian Taehyung, mengambil sebuah _sweater_ abu-abu tebal milik kekasihnya.

Seokjin melirik kearah rak bajunya, menatap kearah kotak kecil yang baru tiba kemarin siang. Tersembunyi rapi diantara tumpukan piyamanya. Ia menenggelamkan wajah di _sweater_ Taehyung. Pipinya memerah dan nyaris berteriak.

Taehyung pernah berujar.

Dan Seokjin berpikir untuk mengabulkannya.

Bibir penuhnya digigit, semburat merah masih memenuhi pipinya. Ia mulai melepas seluruh bajunya dan menaruhnya di keranjang baju kotor disudut ruangan. Seokjin meraih kotak itu dan membukanya, mengeluarkan isinya lalu mulai memakainya. _Sweater_ Taehyung yang kebesaran pun dipakainya, menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Jemarinya pun tak terlihat diujung _Sweater_ itu. Seokjin meraih pita biru disudut rak bajunya, mengikat pita itu dengan menggemaskan di lehernya.

 _Kuatkan dirimu Seokjin_ , batinnya.

.::.

Taehyung menyukai hari ulang tahunnya jika ia menghabiskan hari itu dengan kekasihnya. Ia menyukai Seokjin yang membuatkannya kue-kue lezat, kukis yang nikmat, juga makanan yang luar biasa. Menyuapinya dan bebas bermanja kepada Seokjin―yang biasanya bermanja padanya.

Ponselnya masih memunculkan banyak notifikasi ucapan dari kawan-kawannya. Taehyung mulai membalasnya satu per satu, berdiri di sisi meja tempat ia mengisi daya ponselnya dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur, mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar di _bedhead_.

―lalu menjatuhkan ponselnya karena mendengar panggilan lirih menggemaskan dari depan pintu.

Mulutnya terbuka. Dan darahnya berdesir.

Itu Seokjin. Memakai _sweater_ abu-abunya yang kebesaran hingga ia tenggelam, dengan pita yang menghias lehernya, dan rambut berantakan yang―

―Taehyung lupa cara bernafas.

Jemari yang sering ia kecupi kini tenggelam oleh lengan _sweater_ nya, memegang sepiring kue red velvet yang tampak menggiurkan.

(Tapi yang memegang itu terlihat lebih menggiurkan).

Seokjin mendekat, duduk dihadapan Taehyung, menggigit bibir malu, dan mencicit, " _ha-happy birthday... Daddy..._ "

Panggilan laknat sialan itu.

Taehyung meraih kue ditangan Seokjin, meletakkannya dinakas samping tempat tidur mereka lalu mendorong kekasihnya kasar hingga terbaring. Menindihnya dan mengukungnya dalam tatapan tajam. Seokjin terkesiap, menunduk malu, namun Taehyung memegang dagunya dan memaksanya tetap mendongak. Ia menggigit ujung pita yang berada di tulang belikat kekasihnya, menariknya dengan gigitan dan pita itu terlepas. Deru nafasnya memberat, mengenai leher Seokjin. Bulu kuduk Seokjin meremang. Dan Taehyung menjilat.

"―! Mmmh!" Seokjin memejamkan mata erat. Kedua tangannya bergerak gelisah diujung _sweater_.

Taehyung menatap, menyadari kedua tangan Seokjin terus menarik ujung _sweater_ hingga tidak melorot turun.

"Jadi apa yang bocahku sembunyikan di bawah sini," jemari Taehyung turun mengusap paha Seokjin dengan sentuhan ringan, "hm?"

"Ja-jangan lihat..." Cicitnya malu.

Namun sejatinya Taehyung memang tak ingin menurut. Ia menarik kedua tangan Seokjin, menahannya dengan satu tangan, dan tangan lainnya menyingkap _sweater_ itu.

Kembali ia lupa cara bernafas.

 _"Holy fuck― fuck fuck fuck Kim Seokjin fuck―_ "

 _Panties._

Berwarma hitam menggoda, dengan kain transparan yang pastinya mudah dirobek oleh tangan Taehyung.

"Bangsat." Umpatnya.

Seokjin tahu, ini akan berakhir lama.

.::.

" _My mouth is here, baby girl_." Taehyung mengusap pinggang kekasihnya, menatap Seokjin yang duduk dipangkuannya dengan bergetar. Jemarinya tremor dan tak bisa memegang garpu dengan benar. Taehyung menunggu. Menunggu potongan kue diujung garpu itu menyapa lidahnya, menunggu rasa lezat krim keju lembut di indra perasanya. "Kau mendengarku kan, sayang?"

Seokjin mengangguk lemah, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya tidak memiliki tenaga lagi, Taehyung pun tidak ingin membantu.

Taehyung hanya ingin disuap oleh Seokjin. Dengan sedikit mainan yang sekarang menggetarkan tubuh kekasihnya hingga tampak benar-benar lemah.

 _Fuckable._

"Seokjin."

Tidak ada lagi panggilan hormat untuk yang lebih tua, karena diranjang Taehyung-lah yang berkuasa. Ia yang mengatur Seokjin di bawah dominasinya, membuat lelaki manis itu bertekuk lutut menyerahkan seluruhnya untuk Taehyung.

Manis sekali, bukan?

Satu suapan berhasil masuk ke mulut Taehyung. Tangannya mengusap kepala Seokjin lembut, "anak baik." Bisikannya diiringi kecupan pelan di pipi. Seokjin merona parah.

Hanya Taehyung senang menggoda. Usapan lembut dikepala Seokjin berbanding terbalik dengan remasan kasar di bokongnya. Ada sedikit tamparan disana. Yang lebih tua pun memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau katakan?" Taehyung bertanya, kembali menampar bokong Seokjin. "Bukannya kau ingin menjadi anak baik untuk _daddy_ , hm? Atau Seokjin _ie_ masih ingin dihukum?"

Panik, Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya. Bibirnya pun ikut bergetar ketika mainan-laknat di dalam tubuhnya masuk semakin jauh akibat dorongan tangan Taehyung.

"Katakan, sayang." Satu tamparan lagi.

"― _s-spank me harder―nnhh da-daddy..."_

"Anak pintar."

Taehyung menurunkan _panties_ sialan itu sedikit dan kembali memukul bokong Seokjin dengan keras. Kali ini Seokjin berteriak. Ia tidak sanggup lagi jika digoda seperti ini. Vibrator di bawah sana pun tak membantu, dan duduk manis dipangkuan Taehyung hanya membuat benda itu menusuk semakin dalam.

"Aaaa―" Mulut Taehyung terbuka, ia kembali menata tajam. Seokjin berdeguk takut, ia memotong kembali kue di piring dengan garpu, potongan yang berantakan, dan menyuapkannya kearah Taehyung dengan cepat. Lelaki itu terkekeh dan kembali mengecup pipi Seokjin lembut.

"Anak baik."

Seokjin menjatuhkan garpu ditangannya ketika jemari Taehyung memberikan usapan pada miliknya di bawah sana. Kedua tangannya memeluk bahu Taehyung dan mendesah manis ditelinga lelakinya.

Mainan di bawah sana dicabut paksa, Seokjin berteriak dan sedikit meringis. Tubuhnya didorong jatuh ke ranjang, Taehyung meraih pita biru tadi dan mengikatnya ditangan Seokjin. Diraihnya piring kue yang ada di sisi mereka dan meletakkannya dinakas. Sekarang memang Taehyung yang berkuasa, tapi jika ini berakhir dengan noda kue diatas seprai yang baru Seokjin ganti kemarin maka Seokjin lagi yang berkuasa.

(Taehyung hanya tidak mau tidur disisi Seokjin yang memeluk _dakimura_ Levi-nya penuh sayang, bukan memeluk kekasih nyatanya).

Tangan Taehyung mulai meraih tungkai Seokjin, menekuknya pelan, kekasihnya bereaksi sesuai dugaannya. Kedua tangannya yang terikat pun turun dan menarik ujung _sweater_ itu cepat. Mencegahnya agar tidak melorot jatuh. Taehyung lebih senang mengikat pergelangan tangan Seokjin ketika ia ingin melibatkan tali dalam sesi intim mereka. Melihat lengan Seokjin yang bergerak pasrah namun tangan terikat itu menggemaskan. Atau ketika ia merangkulkan lengan Seokjin ke lehernya, rangkulan itu tidak akan terlepas jika bukan Taehyung yang melepas.

Seokjinnya terlihat semakin lemah.

Taehyung meraih tangan Seokjin yang menggenggam ujung _sweater_ , memegang tangan yang terikat itu dan menahannya. Usapan ringan kembali diberikan melalui ujung jemarinya, Taehyung bisa merasakan getaran lemah di paha Seokjin. Ia kembali menyingkap _sweater_ itu, nafasnya memberat menatap pakaian dalam wanita yang entah bagaimana bisa Seokjin dapatkan.

(Taehyung masih ingat jelas sih pembicaraan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Tehyung menonton _Victoria's Secret Runway Show_ dengan kekasihnya, berkata bahwa Seokjin akan tampak menggoda menggunakan salah satu pakaian dari merek itu. Tapi Taehyung tidak tahu bahwa Seokjin akan benar-benar mengabulkannya).

"T-Tae... ja-ngan―jangan lihat..." Seokjin menggeliat pelan, mencoba melepas tangannya yang dipegang oleh Taehyung. Rengekan mengalun dari bibirnya. Yang lebih muda mengangkat kepalanya, ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi Seokjin yang mulai memohon dengan kekanakan.

"Bajingan kecil." Tehyung mengumpat lagi. Tidak menyangka akan menemukan sudut pandang terbaik disini, diantara kedua kaki Seokjin yang terbuka, dengan _sweater_ yang tersingkap hingga perutnya. Apa-apaan mata setengah tertutup dan bibir yang terbuka menarik nafas itu. Sial.

Seokjin menggeliatkan lengannya lagi. Taehyung melepas pegangannya dengan cepat dan Seokjin segera mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terikat, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Taehyung mulai membuka kedua kaki Seokjin, menatap intens pada milik kekasihnya yang masih menegang akibat mainan tadi. Tampak menderita belum bisa memuntahkan hasratnya. Tapi bagi Taehyung itu tampak menggoda dengan _panties_ hitam yang masih Seokjin kenakan.

"―Tae..." Seokjin melirih lagi, kemudian memekik begitu merasakan gigitan dipahanya.

"Ulang, bocah." Jemarinya pun mulai mencubit paha Seokjin, memberikan tamparan kecil lalu kembali menggigitnya. Pekikan sakit Seokjin pun diacuhkan. "Katakan sekali lagi."

"Ngh― _da-daddy_ ―"

" _Good girl._ "

Seokjin mengangkat tangannya ketika suara robekan terdengar. Taehyung hanya berniat melepas, dengan cara yang sedikit kasar. Sial, sial, sial. Umpatan hanya mengalun dalam benaknya. Sepertinya ia memiliki _fetish_ baru sekarang. Ia membalik tubuh Seokjin, kembali menyingkap _sweater_ itu dan menatap tato favoritnya yang terukir di tulang ekor Seokjin. Taehyung menunduk, mengecupi punggung Seokjin dengan lembut. Bercak kemerahan masih tersisa disekitar tato itu dan Taehyung dengan senang hati menambahnya lagi.

Tangannya pun ikut mengusap lembut tato itu, turun ke pinggangnya dan memberi tepukan menenangkan sebagaimana Seokjin menyukainya. Seokjin mengerang lemah, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan bernafas terengah disana. Sentuhan pelan dan lembut itu membuatnya gila, bertekuk lutut sepenuhnya kepada Taehyung tanpa perlawanan lagi.

"Ide membuat tato disini memang bagus." Taehyung menepuk tulang ekor Seokjin. Tato sayap hitam yang terbentang lebar itu adalah bagian kesukaan Taehyung. Sebut saja itu tanda kepemilikan dengan tulisan _belongs to the lucifer_ di bawah sayap. Seokjin dan kegilaannya akan malaikat terbuang itu membuat Taehyung dengan senang hati menyatakan dirinya sebagai _lucifer_ Seokjin.

Kecupan serta hisapan masih diberikan disana. Seokjin dengan lemah meremat bantal di bawahnya. Jemari Taehyung kembali mengusap lembut pipi bokongnya, sentuhan ringan yang ingin membuat Seokjin merengek _**lebih**_. Lagi.

Taehyung menghadapkan Seokjin kearahnya, menyentuhkan punggung itu ke permukaan ranjang, menatap kembali wajah yang merona parah dan mata terpejam memohon. Merangkak naik, lututnya maju menekan selangkangan Seokjin hingga lelaki itu terkesiap, membuka mulutnya tanpa suara. Kepalanya menengadah kebelakang dan Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Ia menjilat dari leher hingga naik ke telinga. Seokjin mengangkat kedua tangan, memegang baju Taehyung menahan erangan. Telinganya dikulum lalu dijilat. Gigitan-gigitan kecil mampir ke garis rahangnya lalu kembali ke lehernya. Tangan Taehyung bergerak liar kearah dada, menggesekkan ibu jarinya pada puting Seokjin dibalik _sweater_. Seokjin berteriak, rasa asing muncul ketika kain _sweater_ menggesek dadanya. Rasa asing yang menyenangkan. Taehyung menggigit dada itu dari luar _sweater_ , menciptakan bercak basah yang kentara.

Ia kembali mengangkat wajah, kedua tangannya pun mengusap pipi Seokjin lembut. Lelaki itu membuka mata dan menatap kekasihnya dengan sayu. Tersenyum, Taehyung mendekat, memberikan ciuman panjang ke bibir penuh Seokjin. Dengan susah payah Seokjin mengangkat lengannya dengan tangan yang masih terikat, merangkul pundak Taehyung melalui kepala lelaki itu, dan memeluk pundaknya erat. Seokjin mulai membalas lumatan kekasihnya, sesekali menggigit bibir Taehyung pelan. Tangan Taehyung kembali turun, ia meremas bokong Seokjin. Lidahnya menyusup masuk, menyapa langit-langit mulut Seokjin, membelit lidah kekasihnya dengan cepat membuat Seokjin kewalahan dalam cumbuan mereka seperti biasanya.

Tangan Taehyung kembali ke pusat gairah Seokjin di bawah sana yang belum terselesaikan. Ia kembali merobek sisa kain dari _panties_ yang masih melekat di paha Seokjin, lutut Seokjin ia tekuk hingga tungkainya terbuka lebar. Taehyung melepas sejenak ciuman mereka, tangannya mulai memanja milik Seokjin, mengusap puncaknya yang mulai basah dengan ibu jari.

" _Dad―dy! Daddy―ngh... ahh― k-kiss me- mmh kiss me―!_ "

Seokjin mulai merengek minta dicium. Ia mulai malu jika Taehyung mendengar suara-suaranya. Menggigit bibir pun percuma. Namun Taehyung tidak mau. Tangannya bergerak cepat memanja Seokjin di bawah sana, pekikan Seokjin kembali mengalun. Taehyung tersenyum tipis, menatap wajah kepayahan Seokjin di bawahnya yang memejamkan mata. Lengannya masih merangkul pundak Taehyung, tangannya menarik surai coklat itu lemah. Matanya terpejam erat, bibirnya yang mulai membengkak terbuka, rengekan minta cium masih ada disela desahannya.

Taehyung menyukai ini.

Menyukai ekspresi Seokjin yang tampak berantakan menerima tiap sentuhannya.

"Ngh―AH!"

Seokjin menengadahkan kepala keatas, punggungnya melengkung dan tangan Taehyung berhenti. Nafas Seokjin terengah, bunyi berisik mengalun ketika ia mencoba mengisi kembali pasokan oksigennya.

Taehyung bangkit, berlutut diantara kedua kaki Seokjin. Menatap kekasihnya yang tampak kacau pasca klimaksnya. _Sweater_ abu-abu miliknya masih melekat, Taehyung tak berniat melepasnya. " _You know what, baby girl_ ," Taehyung mengusap surai Seokjin yang berantakan, " _i want you to suck me till i cum over your face, make you become such a moaning mess. But―"_

 _"Wha―anggh daddy!"_

 _"―i guess yours down there needs mine. Right?"_

Seokjin tidak bisa menjawab. Ia menggeliat ketika jemari Taehyung diam di bawah sana. Tidak bergerak menggoda sisi rektumnya.

" _Answer me, baby girl. You need me, right?"_ Taehyung bertanya lagi, mengerutkan kening ketika merasa Seokjin menjepit jarinya dengan ketat. " _Why are you so tight, hm?_ " Taehyung menanti namun Seokjin sibuk menggeliat, mencoba menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tangan Taehyung bertumpu pada pinggang Seokjin, mencoba menahan kekasihnya. "Jawab aku, Seokjin _ie_."

" _Fu―nh ahh― fuck me open―ah! Fuck me open daddy!"_

 _"As you wish, baby girl."_

.::.

" _More?"_

 _"―more!"_

Taehyung dengan senang hati menghentak. Seokjin kembali duduk dipangkuannya. Ikut bergerak dengan kewalahan. Ia selalu kalah jika urusan begini dengan Taehyung. Tangannya mulai terasa kebas diikat oleh pita biru itu, lengannya masih memeluk pundak Taehyung dengan lemah.

Kerah _sweater_ itu mulai turun menampilkan pundak Seokjin, Taehyung bergerak sesekali mengecupi pundak itu. Gigitan pun diberikan dan Seokjin akan mengetat, membuat Taehyung menggeram tertahan.

 _"More?"_ Taehyung menggigit cuping telinga Seokjin, menjilatnya dengan gerakan lambat, berbisik kembali dengan nada rendahnya. Seokjin mencoba memundurkan kepalanya, tidak tahan jika Taehyung mulai berbisik di telinganya. Bisikan Taehyung hanya membuat lututnya lemas. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana Taehyung bisa mendominasinya hingga seperti ini.

Anggukan menjadi jawaban, Taehyung kembali mendorong pinggulnya kasar, menusuk semakin dalam, menekan titik erotis Seokjin yang membengkak akibat tekanan bertubi-tubi di dalam sana.

"Oh―ngh... ahh― _daddy i―_ uhh..."

"Mm hm, _call my name, sweetheart_."

" _T-Tae―! Daddy― ahh Taehyungie―daddy!"_

Pinggul Seokjin dicengkram kuat, Taehyung dengan senang hati membantu Seokjin menghentak kearahnya. Iseng, Taehyung menekan perut Seokjin hingga kekasihnya kembali merengek. Rasanya tidak nyaman, Seokjin merasa semakin penuh.

"Ha― nn ja-jangan tekan―pe-perut―nggh Seokjin― _da-daddy!_ " Seokjin kembali menjambak rambut Taehyung. Pundaknya habis digigiti, bekasnya mulai tampak dan sepertinya akan lama hilang.

Kedua kaki Seokjin melingkar erat di pinggangnya, semakin erat dalam tiap hentakan kenikmatan yang mereka bagi. Ia mencoba menyamakan ritmenya, namun gagal setiap kali Taehyung menekan titik itu dalam tubuhnya.

Seokjin kembali berteriak ketika klimaks menghantamnya telak, menciptakan jejak basah di _sweater_ Taehyung. Kekasihnya pun melepaskan ikatan pita di tangan Seokjin yang masih mengalung di pundaknya. Membuat Seokjin nyaris terjatuh kebelakang ketika ikatan itu terlepas jika Taehyung tidak menahan punggungnya. Dengan pelan ia menurunkan Seokjin hingga terbaring di bawahnya. Bibir Seokjin kembali dilumat habis, tak sempat menarik nafas sejenak untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Kaki jenjang Seokjin naik hingga bersandar pada pundak kokohnya. Ciuman keduanya terlepas, dan Taehyung kembali bergerak. Hujaman bertubi-tubi diterimanya di dalam sana, tekanan terasa ditulang ekornya. Ia berteriak frustasi ketika ereksi mendatanginya lagi. Seokjin mencoba menata respirasinya lagi namun Taehyung dengan senang hati menghancurkannya. Memulas kenikmatan hingga Seokjin pasrah ingin mencapai puncak. Kecupan kembali Taehyung berikan pada paha Seokjin yang bersandar di pundaknya. Betisnya pun Taehyung gigit dengan lembut. Tangannya mulai menyusup masuk kedalam _sweater_ dan menyapa dada Seokjin. Menekan dan mencubitnya dengan gemas. Seokjin merasa kewarasannya mulai hilang jika begini.

Mata Seokjin mulai penuh, air matanya mengalir pelan ketika adrenalin menekan tulang belakangnya dengan sempurna. Taehyung merapatkan tubuh keduanya, Seokjin pun semakin berisik, Taehyung masuk semakin dalam dan mengacaukan seluruh tubuhnya. Panggilan _daddy_ diiringi desahan masih mengalun, nafasnya tersendat dan air mata di pipinya membuatnya semakin kacau. Taehyung menatap itu semua dan tersenyum, senang melihat bagaimana kekasihnya tampak tak berdaya di bawah kuasanya.

Seokjin kembali mengetat di bawah sana, Taehyung tahu orgasmenya akan tiba lagi.

Matanya yang terpejam erat perlahan terbuka merasakan usapan di kedua pipinya. Taehyung menatap tepat di kedua matanya, Seokjin menahan nafas. Seokjin mendesah ketika Taehyung menjamah dirinya semakin dalam di bawah sana. Tubuhnya terhentak, namun tatapan Taehyung masih tak lepas dari kedua matanya. Seulas senyum menghias wajah Taehyung. Ia menunduk, mengecupi ujung hidung Seokjin dengan tangan yang masih setia mengusap. Pipi Seokjin memerah parah, sedikit tidak mengerti bagaimana kecupan lembut Taehyung di wajahnya berbanding terbalik dengan gerakan cepatnya yang terus menghujam Seokjin di bawah sana.

Lengan yang terkulai lemah di sisi kembali Seokjin angkat, merengkuh Taehyung ketika ia menyempit di bawah sana saat orgasmenya tiba, lagi-lagi mengotori _sweater_ abu-abu Taehyung yang akan Seokjin cuci nanti.

" _Da-daddy―mmngh_ …" Seokjin berujar lemah, nyaris tak bertenaga.

Taehyung masih setia dengan kecupan diseluruh wajah Seokjin, menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada pemuda yang lebih tua. Ia menenggelamkan wajah ke leher Seokjin, menghentakkan pinggulnya kuat sebelum menggeram rendah, menggigit leher Seokjin ketika mencapai puncaknya. Menumpahkannya jauh kedalam tubuh Seokjin yang memejamkan mata erat.

Taehyung diam beberapa saat sebelum menghentakkan pinggulnya beberapa kali dengan malas, senang menggoda Seokjin yang kini merengek dan memohon dengan imut. Ia melepaskan penyatuan keduanya, kembali mengangkat Seokjin ke pangkuannya untuk bersandar padanya. Lengannya memeluk pinggang Seokjin erat dan mengecupi puncak kepala kekasihnya sayang. Bibir Seokjin mengerucut lucu, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung. Mencoba menenangkan respirasinya yang diserang habis-habisan oleh kekasihnya. Tangannya yang tenggelam pun diraih oleh Taehyung, digenggam erat. Taehyung mengecup punggung tangan Seokjin dan tersenyum tipis.

"Darimana kau mendapat _panties_ itu, _Hyung_?" Ia mulai bertanya, menepuk-nepuk paha Seokjin.

"Aku pesan, datang kemarin..." Yang dipangku hanya menjawab lirih.

Paha Seokjin masih ditepuk lembut, jemarinya kini disentuh oleh bibir Taehyung, "kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?"

"Kau ke kampus, Tae." Seokjin merapatkan diri.

Taehyung mengangguk, menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Seokjin. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, _Hyung_." Seokjin hanya menggumam. "Kuenya enak." Seokjin menggumam lagi. "Kau juga, _Hyung_. Aku mau lagi―aw, aw! Sakit, Seokjin, sakit!" Taehyung mengusap perutnya yang baru saja dicubit dengan kejam oleh kekasihnya.

" _Happy birthday, Tae_..." Seokjin memejamkan mata, menyamankan posisi diatas pangkuan Taehyung.

Dengkuran halus terdengar dan Taehyung mencoba menahan tawa. Ia kembali mengusap kepala Seokjin dan tersenyum, "terima kasih, Seokjin."

.::.

Hari ini 5 Januari.

Hari yang tenang di musim dingin awal tahun. Seokjin hanya ingin duduk tenang didepan televisi sembari meminum coklat hangat. Taehyung baru saja menyelesaikan makannya. Menatap kearah Seokjin dengan pandangan memelas namun kekasihnya menggeleng, menunjuk kearah wastafel dengan wajah sangar. Cemberut, Taehyung membalik badan dan mulai mencuci piringnya sendiri.

Bunyi bel menghentikan kegiatan Seokjin. Dengan tergesa ia berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya. Ia membungkuk mengucapkan salam pada kurir paket dihadapannya. Kurir itu memberikannya sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Seokjin menatap kotak itu, nama Taehyung tertera diatasnya membuatnya mengerutkan kening. Lelaki itu melangkah masuk setelah mengucakan terima kasih pada sang kurir.

" _Art supply_ mu?" Taehyung bertanya, mengusap tangan basahnya pada handuk kecil yang digantung di dinding.

Seokjin menggeleng. "Bukan, paket ini untukmu."

"Ha? Bukakan tolong."

Seokjin mengangguk, ia membuka kotak itu dan terdiam menatap isinya. Berikutnya ia menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tajam.

Yang ditatap malah terkekeh tanpa dosa, "kenapa, _Hyung_? Itu hanya _virgin killer sweater,_ 'kan?"

" _DAMN IT KIM TAEHYUNG_!"

―ya, hanya hari yang tenang.

— _owari—_

 _A.N: I guess this is my first debut on BTS fanfiction, rite?_


End file.
